mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash/Galeria
Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to Magia-Część 1 Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|Rainbow wpada na Twilight TwilightDash in Mud.png|wpada z nią do błota Muddy Rainbow Dash smiles S1E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Excuse me ' S1E01.png TwilightDash Raincloud.png|próbuje wyczyścić twilight... RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|wodą z chmury Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png 1000px-RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|a teraz ją suszy :) RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|zadowolona wykonanym zadaniem RDClosedEyes.png RainbowDash SnickerTears.png Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png|śmieje się z wyglądu twilight Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|ze spike RainbowDash OneandOnly.png Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png TwilightSparkle Please RainbowDash S01E01.png RainbowDash ICouldDoItIn10SecondsFlat.png RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png|rainbow wykonuje zlecenie twilight RainbowDash KickingCloud2.png RainbowDash WantstoHangWithTwilight.png|pokazuje zaskoczonej twilight wykonane zlecenie w 10 sekund Twilight drinking S01E01.png|na imprezie u twilight 1x01 TwilightHotsauce.png 201px-Twilight hot2 S01E01.png 1x01 PinkieCupcake.png 1x01 PinkieWhatItsGood.png Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png Przyjaźń to Magia-Część 2 Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png 1x02 RainbowWatchingTwilight.png Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png Rainbow dash 'Are you a spy'.PNG Applejack don't you S01E02.png Twilight Briefing S1E02.png 1x02 TwilightReadsAsTheOthersListenOn.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png 640px-Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png 1x02 PoniesVersusTheForest.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rainbowodc2.010000.jpeg Applejack 'Rainbow, quit it' S01E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png Rainbow Dash salute 'I'm on it' S1E02.png Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png Rainbow Dash lying on the ground S01E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Rainbow Dash laughing at a tree S1E02.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png 201px-Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png 201px-Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png 200px-Main ponies wet.png 201px-Applejack wet S01E02.png 201px-Rarity of course! S01E02.png 201px-Rarity short tail S01E02.png 201px-Twilight RD break thought S1E2.png 201px-Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S02E02.png 201px-Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts.png 201px-Dashtempt.png 201px-Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.Png 201px-Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png 201px-Triumphant Rainbow Dash S1E02.png S01E02_Odnalezienie_Klejnotów_Harmonii.png Twilight right here S1E2.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png Twilight there it is .png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light .png Princess Celestia.png Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash shocked S1E2.png Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce.png 219px-Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png 202px-Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG 200px-Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png 211px-Spike animation error.png Biletomistrzyni 640px-Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png 196px-Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png 206px-Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png 200px-Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png 199px-Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png 640px-Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png 640px-Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png 201px-Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png 640px-Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png 640px-Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png 640px-Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png 201px-Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png 640px-Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png 201px-Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png 208px-Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png 201px-Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof-wrassle S01E04.png 201px-Rainbow Dash 'A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts ' S01E03.png 640px-Rainbow Dash 'Living the dream' S01E03.png 640px-Twilight leaving S1E03.png 640px-Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png 201px-Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png 640px-Rainbow Dash 4.png 640px-Applejack arrives S1E03.png 640px-Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight curled up S01E03.png 640px-Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png 640px-Twilight shouting S01E03.png 640px-Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png 640px-Twilight image S01E03.png 640px-Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png 640px-Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png 201px-Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png 640px-Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png 201px-Rainbow Angel S1E3.png 201px-Fluttershy Blue Wing.png 640px-Twilight can't decide S1E3.png 201px-Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png 640px-Rainbow Dash 'I got the ticket' 1 S01E03.png 640px-Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png 640px-Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png Sezon na jabłka S01E04 25.png S01E04 28.png S01E04 034.png S01E04 035.png S01E04 067.png S01E04 072.png S01E04 077.png S01E04 079.png S01E04 080.png S01E04 081.png S01E04 092.png S01E04 098.png S01E04 115.png S01E04 117.png S01E04 118.png S01E04 119.png S01E04 135.png S01E04 136.png S01E04 137.png S01E04 145.png S01E04 146.png S01E04 149.png S01E04 151.png S01E04 153.png S01E04 155.png S01E04 252.png S01E04 290.png S01E04 295.png S01E04 297.png S01E04 301.png S01E04 302.png Sposób na gryfa Sposóbnagryfa4.jpg 5.jpg Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png S01E05 Sposób na gryfa.png Another Race S01E05.png Griffonthebrushoff2.png Chwalipięta 640px-Fluttershy worried look s01e06.png|Kawałek ogona Rainbow Dash. Dash is angry S1E6.png 640px-Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png 640px-Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png 640px-Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png 640px-Applejack upset S01E06.png 20110419150301!Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png 640px-Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png 640px-Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png 640px-Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png 640px-Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png 640px-Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png 640px-Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png 640px-Shocked crowd S1E06.png 640px-Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png 640px-Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png 640px-Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png 640px-Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png 640px-Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png 640px-Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png Wyjście smoka Rainbow Dash bounces a ball.png Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash.PNG Rainbow Dash smiling about bouncing ball S1E7.png Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png 7pinkierainbowfluttershy-S1E7.png RD, FS, PP.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png Rallying the girls.png Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Rainbow dash okay girls-S1E7.png Dowe have what it takes rainbow dash-S1E7.png Dowe have what it takes rainbow dash2-S1E7.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain S1E7.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png 640px-Raritywyjsc.370000.png Rainbow dash ugh S1E7.png Rainbow Dash exasperated when Fluttershy falls S1E07.png Rainbow Dash goes first.png Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png The dragons lair.png Raritywyjsc.750000.png Push Fluttershy.png Raritywyjsc.780000.png Rainbow Dash about to facehoof S1E7.png RainbowDashFacehoof.jpg Twilight big smile S1E7.png S1EP07 Scooby Stack.png THAT'S IT!.png Get out.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Knocked out.png A proud Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash Is Never Sorry S1E7.PNG PinkieStartlesRainbowDash S01E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png Końska plotka Main Six Hiding.png Ponies looking out the window.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly.png Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Rój stulecia S01E10 061.png S01E10 062.png S01E10 063.png S01E10 064.png S01E10 065.png S01E10 066.png S01E10 067.png S01E10 068.png S01E10 070.png S01E10 071.png S01E10 072.png S01E10 073.png S01E10 074.png S01E10 076.png S01E10 077.png S01E10 090.png S01E10 091.png S01E10 109.png S01E10 112.png S01E10 113.png S01E10 114.png S01E10 115.png S01E10 116.png S01E10 124.png S01E10 125.png S01E10 127.png S01E10 128.png S01E10 131.png S01E10 132.png S01E10 144.png S01E10 145.png S01E10 147.png S01E10 148.png S01E10 149.png S01E10 151.png S01E10 152.png S01E10 153.png S01E10 159.png S01E10 160.png S01E10 161.png S01E10 166.png S01E10 167.png S01E10 168.png S01E10 180.png S01E10 184.png S01E10 185.png S01E10 186.png S01E10 187.png S01E10 190.png S01E10 210.png S01E10 220.png S01E10 222.png S01E10 226.png S01E10 228.png S01E10 229.png S01E10 Celestia w Ponyville.png S01E10 241.png S01E10 247.png S01E10 248.png S01E10 249.png S01E10 253.png S01E10 259.png S01E10 260.png S01E10 261.png Sezon 2 Konkurs pupili Flu i rd.JPG Flu i rd śpiewają.JPG Rainbow dash.JPG Rainbow dash podczas siesty.JPG Rainbowdash.JPG Rd i poduszka.JPG Tajemnicza Wybawicielka Noi_gets_an_autograph_S02E08.png|Mój autograf? Bardzo proszę! Rainbow_Dash_with_Noi_S2E8.png 640px-Rainbow Dash rescues Half Note S2E8.png Tajemnicza wybawicielka2.png Wigilia Serdeczności 1000px-A_earth_pony_with_no_ideas_S2E11.PNG 1000px-Chancellor_Puddinghead_takes_a_stand_2_S2E11.png Jesienna przyjaźń 492258-ep14_3_super.png|Rainbow kontra Applejack przygotowywania.jpeg|Przygotowywania do wyzwania yh.jpeg yt.jpeg|pokłon przed księżniczką Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki) S03E01 Rainbow Dash dziwi się.PNG S03E01 Rainbow Dash dostaje Ochrzan od Rarity.PNG S03E01 Rainbow Dash nie przejmuje się Rarity.PNG S03E01 Rainbow daje pione Applejack.PNG S03E01 Rainbow Dash próbuje przekonać kucyka aby mówił.PNG S03E01 Rainbow Dash dalej próbóje.PNG S03E01 Rainbow nie poddaje się.PNG S03E01 Rainbow prosi kucyka.PNG S03E01 Rainbow słucha jak kucyk odmawia pomocy.PNG S03E01 Rainbow informuje o swojej porażce.PNG S03E01 Rainbow bierze hełm.PNG S03E01 Rainbow w hełmie.PNG S03E01 Rainbow czyta książke z przyjaciółkami.PNG|Pinkie,Dashie i Rraity czytają książkę o Kryształowym Imperium S03E01 Rainbow zatyka uszy.PNG S03E01 Rainbow nakłania kucyka.PNG S03E01 Rainbow dalej prosi.PNG S03E01 Rainbow patrzy jak kucyk odchodzi.PNG S03E01 Rainbow rozmawia z kucykami.PNG S03E01 Rainbow i Applejack słuchają opowieści kucyka.PNG S03E01 Spanikowana Rainbow Dash.PNG S03E01 Rainbow zakrywa podstawe Serca i...Twi.PNG S03E01 Rainbow trzyma podstawę przykrytą.PNG S03E01 Oczy Rainbow tłumaczą że mają kłopoty.PNG S03E02 Rainbow szykuje się do lotu.PNG S03E02 Rainbow słucha pomysłu Twi.PNG S03E02 Rainbow leci za Twilight.PNG S03E02 Rainbow słucha polecenia.PNG S03E02 Rainbow leci by przekazać pomysł.PNG S03E02 Rainbow przekazuje pomysł Rarity.PNG S03E02 Rainbow odlatuje z tłumu.PNG S03E02 Rainbow szuka chętnych do gry na trąbce.PNG S03E02 Rainbow denerwuje się na Pinkie.PNG S03E02 Rainbow wypatruje podejrzane kucyki.PNG S03E02 Rainbow znowu tropi podejrzanych.PNG S03E02 Rainbow atakuje kucyka.PNG S03E02 Rainbow patrzy jak kucyk ucieka.PNG S03E02 Obrażona Rainbow Dash.PNG S03E02 Rainbow jest ciągnięta za ogon.PNG S03E02 Rainbow słucha co szepcze jej Applejack.PNG S03E02 Rainbow zgadza się.PNG S03E02 Rainbow znów straszy kucyki.PNG S03E02 Rainbow jest z siebie dumna.PNG S03E02 Applejack tłumacyz Rainbow że by nie straszyła kucyków.PNG S03E02 Rainbow idzie od Applejack.PNG S03E02 Rainbow zmusze Fluttershy do pojedynku.PNG S03E02 Dumna Rainbow w zbroi.PNG|Rainbow gotowa do pojedynku S03E02 Rainbow biegnie.PNG S03E02 Rainbow wygrywa z bezbronną Fluttershy.PNG S03E02 Rainbow podchadzi do Fluttershy.PNG S03E02 Rainbow chce dać Fluttershy wygrać.PNG S03E02 Rainbow i przyjaciele jako Kryształowe Kucyki.PNG S03E02 Szczęśliwa Rainbow i przyjaciółki.PNG S03E02 Rainbow leci na chmurze.PNG S03E02 Rainbow śpiewa.PNG Akademia Wonderbolts S03E072012-12-13-12h04m42s9.png S03E072012-12-13-12h05m05s242.png S03E072012-12-13-12h05m14s68.png S03E072012-12-13-12h05m37s51.png S03E072012-12-13-12h05m48s153.png S03E072012-12-13-12h06m14s160.png S03E072012-12-13-12h06m31s75.png S03E072012-12-13-12h07m05s160.png S03E072012-12-13-12h08m09s31.png S03E072012-12-13-12h08m16s99.png S03E072012-12-13-12h08m44s128.png S03E072012-12-13-12h09m44s214.png S03E072012-12-13-12h11m02s224.png S03E072012-12-13-12h11m07s22.png S03E072012-12-13-12h11m20s154.png S03E072012-12-13-12h11m30s250.png S03E072012-12-13-12h13m18s49.png S03E072012-12-13-12h13m35s223.png S03E072012-12-13-12h13m49s105.png S03E072012-12-13-12h15m04s84.png S03E072012-12-13-12h16m20s77.png S03E072012-12-13-12h16m50s125.png S03E072012-12-13-12h17m55s6.png S03E072012-12-13-12h18m38s173.png S03E072012-12-13-12h18m48s23.png S03E072012-12-13-12h18m50s43.png S03E072012-12-13-12h19m03s169.png S03E072012-12-13-12h19m10s241.png S03E072012-12-13-12h19m15s31.png S03E072012-12-13-12h19m20s85.png S03E072012-12-13-12h21m04s96.png S03E072012-12-13-12h22m02s168.png S03E072012-12-13-12h22m08s233.png S03E072012-12-13-12h22m23s118.png S03E072012-12-13-12h22m58s215.png S03E072012-12-13-12h25m25s147.png S03E072012-12-13-12h25m40s49.png S03E072012-12-13-12h26m07s63.png S03E072012-12-13-12h26m13s123.png S03E072012-12-13-12h26m20s191.png S03E072012-12-13-12h26m24s228.png S03E072012-12-13-12h30m30s134.png S03E072012-12-13-12h31m00s169.png S03E072012-12-13-12h31m22s136.png S03E072012-12-13-12h31m32s239.png S03E072012-12-13-12h32m05s57.png S03E072012-12-13-12h32m16s170.png S03E072012-12-13-12h32m29s36.png S03E072012-12-13-12h32m38s126.png S03E072012-12-13-12h33m24s78.png S03E072012-12-13-12h33m51s96.png S03E072012-12-13-12h35m11s127.png S03E072012-12-13-12h35m20s216.png S03E072012-12-13-12h35m25s7.png S03E072012-12-13-12h35m29s46.png S03E072012-12-13-12h36m22s62.png S03E072012-12-13-12h36m24s83.png S03E072012-12-13-12h36m32s163.png S03E072012-12-13-12h36m43s18.png S03E072012-12-13-12h37m01s194.png S03E072012-12-13-12h37m04s227.png S03E072012-12-13-12h37m09s19.png S03E072012-12-13-12h37m22s156.png S03E072012-12-13-12h37m45s125.png S03E072012-12-13-12h38m02s43.png S03E072012-12-13-12h38m29s51.png S03E072012-12-13-12h39m04s151.png S03E072012-12-13-12h39m33s179.png S03E072012-12-13-12h39m40s254.png S03E072012-12-13-12h39m45s46.png S03E072012-12-13-12h40m11s46.png S03E072012-12-13-12h40m46s144.png S03E072012-12-13-12h40m48s161.png S03E072012-12-13-12h40m49s176.png S03E072012-12-13-12h40m57s3.png S03E072012-12-13-12h41m00s28.png S03E072012-12-13-12h41m05s82.png S03E072012-12-13-12h41m11s142.png Pinkie przytula Rainbow.png S03E07 Rainbow Dash przylatuje do akademi.png Zjazd Rodziny Apple S03E09 0085.jpg Sezon czwarty Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 S04E21 Drzemka w okularach.png S04E21 Wygłupy.png S04E21 Strach przed egzaminem.png S04E21 Rozmowa w locie.png S04E21 Podnoszenie ręki.png S04E21 Pora na wf?.png S04E21 Nieudane przybicie piątki.png S04E21 Oglądanie przedstawienia.png S04E21 Podpowiedź.png S04E21 Rarity w mundurze.png S04E21 Fluttershy jako Fairy Flight.png S04E21 Twilight jako Easyglider.png S04E21 Applejack salutuje.png en: Rainbow Dash/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria